A Letter For Father
by Mochiraito
Summary: "Ayahku sudah meninggal, Tenten." Perasaan seorang anak yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya yang tertuang dalam sebuah surat singkat. "Ayah masih ingat padaku kan? Aku Neji, putra tunggalmu."


.

_**-::A LETTER FOR FATHER::-**_

_-:Presented by: Kagami Hikari:-_

_Special fic for Hyuuga Hizashi's Birthday!_

"_Ayahku sudah meninggal, Tenten." Perasaan seorang anak yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya yang tertuang dalam sebuah surat singkat. Ayah masih ingat padaku kan? Aku Neji, putra tunggalmu._

.

**

* * *

Happy birthday Hyuuga Hizashi! Hehe meskipun udah meninggal, tapi tetep aja aku pengen bikin fic buat hadiah ultahmu. Meskipun Hiashi sama Hizashi tuh saudara kembar, tapi fic ini bukan hadiah untuk untuk Hiashi-san, tapi hanya untuk Hizashi-san. Gomen ne, Hiashi-san… Eto… timeline fic ini tuh setelah pertarungannya Neji lawan Naruto di Ujian Chuunin.**

**Sedikit curhat nih, aku ngerjain fic ini waktu lagi di Kuningan buat ikutan lomba gitu. Tapi, mumpung ga ada kerjaan, jadi aku minjem laptop temenku untuk nulis fic ini.**

**Yosh, langsung aja kali ya, ENJOY!**

* * *

.

Kedua iris lavender seorang anak lelaki memandang sebuah batu dengan tatapan sendu. Batu nisan tepatnya. Di sudut matanya, terlihat setitik air bening yang belum sempat bergulir jatuh di pipinya yang sehalus boneka porselen.

_HYUUGA HIZASHI_

Itulah yang tertulis di batu nisan itu. Pandangan anak lelaki itu memang sendu, tapi juga tersirat kemarahan di dalamnya. Banyak sekali emosi yang bercampur di dalam hatinya. Ya, anak itu adalah Hyuuga Neji, anak kandung dari Hyuuga Hizashi.

Kenapa Neji ada di makam ayahnya sendirian? Yah, tentunya karena hari ini adalah tanggal 6 Januari. Lusa adalah hari ulang tahun pamannya, sekaligus ulang tahun ayahnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata, pemilik iris lavender itu pun meninggalkan pusara sang ayah untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

_**

* * *

Kagami Hikari Presents,**_

_**A LETTER FOR FATHER,**_

_a fic for Hyuuga Hizashi's birthday_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, __**not me**__!_

* * *

.

"_Ayahku sudah meninggal, Tenten." Perasaan seorang anak yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya yang tertuang dalam sebuah surat singkat. Ayah masih ingat padaku kan? Aku Neji, putra tunggalmu._

.

.

_*flashback*_

"_Nejii!" panggil seorang anak perempuan bercepol dua dan seorang anak lelaki beralis tebal_

"_Hn?" sang pemilik nama menyahut singkat_

"_Ada apa?" tanya anak perempuan yang bernama Tenten itu_

"_Seharusnya aku kan, yang bilang begitu?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya_

"_Hehehe…" Tenten menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ada apa sih? Kok murung?" tanya anak perempuan itu_

"_Mana semangat masa mudamu, Neji?" tanya anak lelaki beralis tebal bernama Rock Lee_

"_Aku bingung. Tiga hari lagi Paman Hiashi akan berulang tahun, tapi aku sama sekali belum menyiapkan hadiah yang cocok untuk beliau." jelas Neji_

"_Ayah Hinata?" ulang Lee_

"_Artinya ulang tahun ayahmu juga kan?" tanya Tenten_

"_Ayahku sudah meninggal, Tenten." sahut Neji dingin_

"_M-maaf, Neji, kami tidak bermaksud…"_

"_Tidak apa-apa," Neji beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar kelas._

_* end of flashback*_

.

Anak lelaki berumur tiga belas tahun itu memang tidak pernah suka membicarakan ayahnya. Pertama, karena ayahnya sudah meninggal. Kedua, bisa dibilang, Neji sedikit membenci ayahnya yang meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia. Yah, meskipun kata 'sendiri' tak begitu cocok, karena Neji masih tinggal bersama pamannya, Hyuuga Hiashi, dan kedua sepupunya, Hinata dan Hanabi. Faktanya, anak lelaki itu juga membenci pamannya. Ia benci pada pamannya yang sudah menyebabkan sang ayah meninggal dunia. Ia membenci perlakuan pamannya yang begitu dingin padanya. Ia juga benci pada kedua sepupunya yang selalu diperlakukan bagai putri oleh pamannya.

Satu-satunya orang yang sering terlihat bersama dengannya hanyalah anak perempuan bercepol dua dan berpakaian seperti orang Cina, bernama Tenten dan anak lelaki beralis kelewat tebal dengan model rambut bob dan pakaian super ketat, Rock Lee.

Dan kedua temannya itulah alasan kenapa sekarang Neji duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah kertas kosong yang ditaruh di atas sebuah meja pendek. Di tangan Neji, sebuah pena sudah siap untuk digoreskan. Sayangnya, Hyuuga muda itu belum tahu apa yang hendak ia tulis di atas secarik kertas itu. Ia masih memikirkannya.

.

_*flashback*_

"_Neji, kau tahu? Saat ayahku berulang tahun, aku menghadiahkan sesuatu untuknya!" kata Tenten, "Tahun lalu, aku memberikannya gambar buatanku sendiri. Setelah itu ayah memajang gambarku di kamarnya." lanjut gadis itu penuh semangat_

"_Aku juga membelikan ayah kantung kunai baru! Ayah selalu memakainya saat ia menjalani misi!" tambah Lee tak kalah semangat_

"_Hn… Baguslah," gumam Neji. Ia tahu arah ke mana pembicaraan ini._

"_Ya ampun Neji, setidaknya berikan respon yang lebih baik, dong!" dengus Tenten diikuti anggukan penuh semangat dari Lee_

"_Ya… Ya… Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian katakan?"_

"_Ummm… Aku yakin, ayahmu juga pasti akan senang mendapat hadiah darimu," kata Tenten takut-takut. Gadis beriris cokelat itu tak ingin melukai perasaan Neji. Sedangkan Lee hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya._

"_Ayahku sudah meninggal, Tenten," tandas Neji_

"_Tapi, lakukanlah sesuatu yang menunjukkan kalau kau masih menyayanginya," kata Tenten, "meskipun ia sudah meninggal," bisiknya_

"_Lalu, apa yang kau mau?" tanya Neji jengkel_

"_Tulislah surat padanya,"_

_*end of flashback*_

.

Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia mau melakukan apa yang kedua temannya katakan? Padahal ia benci pada ayahnya.

Neji menghela nafas. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit ia duduk di kamarnya dalam posisi yang sama, bersimpuh di hadapan sebuah kertas kosong dengan pena di tangan. Ia benar-benar bingung.

Ia tak pernah mengenal ayahnya dengan sangat baik. Bagaimana Neji bisa mengenal baik ayahnya kalau ayahnya sudah meninggal saat usianya belum genap lima tahun? Bagaimana Neji bisa yakin dengan apa yang akan ia tulis kalau ia sendiri tak yakin apakah ia menyayangi ayahnya atau tidak?

Neji menggeleng, iris lavendernya memandang berkeliling di kamarnya. Siapa tahu apa yang ia lihat bisa menjadi inspirasi baginya?

Dan benar saja, pandangan mata Hyuuga muda itu jatuh pada sebuah pigura foto yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil di dekat futonnya, dalam keadaan tertutup. Neji berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil foto berpigura itu. Perlahan, ia balikkan foto itu dan tampaknya sebuah foto lama. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut cokelat sepunggung dan mata lavender yang mengenakan yukata musim panas. Ekspresi lelaki itu datar. Di sebelahnya, ada seorang anak lelaki yang berwajah identik dengan lelaki pertama. Bahkan, bisa dibilang anak itu adalah miniatur dari lelaki pertama. Di sudut foto, tertulis sesuatu dengan tulisan yang sudah pudar dan tak jelas,

Hizashi dan Neji – 0801, Neji umur 2 tahun

Tanpa sadar, air mata Neji sudah membasahi permukaan kaca pigura itu.

Ternyata, sebuah foto bisa mengembalikan begitu banyak memori yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan bagi sang Hyuuga muda. Ia baru sadar, betapa ia merindukan ayahnya itu.

Kini ia tahu apa yang akan ia tulis untuk sang ayah.

.

_Untuk Ayah,_

.

_Ayah masih ingat padaku, kan? Aku Neji, putra tunggalmu._

_Aku yakin ayah masih mengingatku._

.

_Ayah, apa ayah tahu?_

_Sejak kematian ayah, semuanya berbeda._

_Meskipun masih ada Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama, dan Hanabi-sama, tapi semuanya terasa asing._

_Seringkali aku merasa ketakutan dan kesepian saat pulang ke rumah._

_Aku ingin ayah tetap ada di sini._

.

_Ayah, aku ingin minta maaf._

_Aku tahu, aku salah karena sudah membenci ayah dan berpura-pura tidak memedulikan ayah._

_Tapi, aku sadar, ternyata aku memang menyayangi ayah._

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan ayah saat melihatku seperti ini dari sana_

_Apakah sedih? Atau kesal?_

_Semoga ayah mau memaafkanku._

.

_Aku juga ingin mengatakan, Selamat Ulang Tahun Ayah!_

_Sejujurnya, ini adalah kado ulang tahun untuk ayah yang pertama setelah kematian ayah._

_Dan sebenarnya aku membuat surat ini karena bujukan temanku, Tenten._

_Semoga hadiah ini cukup untuk menebus hadiah ulang tahun yang tidak pernah kuberi selama 8 tahun terakhir._

.

_Terakhir,_

_Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu._

_Aku berjanji akan menjadi shinobi yang kuat dan bisa melindungi Hinata-sama._

_Aku berjanji akan menjadi laki-laki yang hebat suatu hari nanti._

_Dan aku berjanji tidak akan melupakan ayah sampai kapanpun._

.

_Dari putramu satu-satunya,_

_Hyuuga Neji._

.

Di dekat sebuah batu nisan, secarik kertas yang terlipat diletakkan di bawah tindihan sebuah batu berukuran sedang. Di sebelahnya, diselipkan dua tangkai lili putih. Tentu saja, batu nisan itu adalah milik Hyuuga Hizashi.

.

.

_**-::OWARI::-

* * *

**_

**Selesaaaai! Yak, ada yang merasa fic ini aneh dan gaje? Kalau gitu, silahkan revieeew!**


End file.
